


The Second Coming of Kira

by LukasJames



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kira Returns, Light's son, Ryuk is the best, The world is mostly normal since Light died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasJames/pseuds/LukasJames
Summary: Christopher Ruby is a normal 15-year-old. He's intelligent, handsome, and yet utterly disgusted by the state of the world. After the death of the infamous killer, Kira, the world has slowly realised this, and the world returned to what it once was. Christopher, after years of not knowing who his parents were, who he was, he discovers the truth... that, and a notebook.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Ryuk & Yagami Light, Ryuk (Death Note) & Original Male Character(s)





	The Second Coming of Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I got this idea while just browsing AO3, and realised there were no real stories about this. As I write this, I'm currently watching the last episode of Death Note. 
> 
> This is just a story starter as I'm super anxious about what you guys think, so I posted this just to make sure the post existed.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think

Ryuk watched as Sidoh’s Death Note flapped down the observation hole. Stupid fool fell in love with a human, and now his notebook had fallen back into the hands of Ryuk. Ever since his last trip down to the human world, and all that business with Yagami, things didn’t change. Still the same boring cycle. He half expected things to change, seeing as he was the one responsible for so much commotion in the human world. But because of his influence on Light, the existence of shinigami was fact to several humans, he was shunned, pushed even further into isolation by the shinigami. The Shinigami King, however, thought his idea was humorous and allowed him to live as long as he didn’t attempt to return to the human world. Now here he stood, preparing to try the same thing he tried to do all those years ago; find someone interesting.


End file.
